Integrated lead disk drive head suspensions having strain gauge sensors for measuring parameters such as shock and vibrations are generally known and disclosed. Suspensions of these types are, for example, shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,083 to Guo et al., U.S. patent application no. 2009/0168249 to McCaslin et al., U.S. patent application no. 2008/0229842 to Ohtsuka et al., and U.S. patent no. RE 40,975 to Evans et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for suspensions with integrated leads or traces having characteristics capable of being optimized for different applications and electrical characteristics. There is also a need for suspensions with improved sensors. In particular, there is a need for suspensions with sensors that can accurately measure parameters such as shock and vibration associated with the suspensions. The suspensions should be capable of being efficiently manufactured.